


An Important Something

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (it's christine), (she comes out as a demigirl), Coming Out, Demigirl Character, F/M, Genderflux Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: Everyone seemed fixated on calling her a girl more than usual. And since she was already in a bad mood, it was more annoying than usual. On a normal day, she could brush aside the “young ladies” or “daughter” or “that girl over there, I heard her boyfriend has a boyfriend,” but today, every “Miss Canigula” deepened her dark mood even more.-my daughter christine, whomst I love, coming out to her partners, whomst she loves





	An Important Something

**Author's Note:**

> character genders/sexualities in series description

It hadn't been a particularly good day. It started with the blaring of her alarm clock as it drove her out of the warmth of her bed, then looking at the time and realizing she only had half an hour to get ready for school. Then there was a chemistry test first period that she hadn't studied for, and then lunch was those disgusting hotdogs that could bounce to the ceiling from a table if you tried hard enough (although at least she hadn’t been forced to eat the sludge that the school called “chili”), and then play rehearsal had been cancelled. 

 

And to top it all off, everyone seemed fixated on calling her a girl more than usual. And since she was already in a bad mood, it was more annoying than usual. On a normal day, she could brush aside the “young ladies” or “daughter” or “that girl over there, I heard her boyfriend has a boyfriend,” but today, every “Miss Canigula” deepened her dark mood even more. Even hearing people referring to her with she/her pronouns was annoying, because it was a reminder that to them, she was a girl and if she ever tried to tell them her true identity, they'd laugh in her face and call her a special snowflake. That was the real sign that her mood was bad. When it had reached the level that she was worrying about a hypothetical coming out that would probably never happen, something was definitely up. 

 

Suffice it to say, Jeremy and Michael where more than a little concerned when she walked up with a glowering expression and shoved her head into Jeremy's chest, bringing her arms up to hug him. She turned her head to the side and inhaled the scent of his shirt. It was a little comforting, but not enough to change her mood.

 

“Christine?” Michael said at the same as Jeremy asked, “You okay?”

 

She shook her head no, not looking at them. “It's been a bad day.” She lifted her head. “Can we just go to someone's house and hang out? I don't really feel up to much else.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jeremy replied. “Let's go to mine. We can play video games if you want?” The question hung in the air awkwardly. Christine shrugged. 

 

“Well, we can figure it out when we get there.” Michael put his arm around her shoulder while Jeremy laced his fingers through hers. 

 

It was a quiet walk to Jeremy's house. Tension hung in the air. Christine could feel that both of them wanted to know what was wrong, but she just didn't feel up to talking about it right now. And there was the small matter of her not having come out to them yet as a demigirl, which made it a bit more complicated. It was silly, really. Neither of them were cis either, and it's not like they were going to call her a special snowflake. Michael was even in a similar boat to her, he would probably be very understanding. She just… hadn't seen the need to come out before now. She wasn't changing her pronouns, so it was just easier for everyone if she just didn't mention it. But also, it was her gender. It was her journey discovering it, and she didn't see why she really needed to share that with anybody.

 

When they reached Jeremy's house, they went down to the basement and flopped onto the beanbags. Christine was in the middle of them, and immediately curled into Michael's chest. She had nothing against Jeremy, but he was all bony elbows and sharp angles. Michael's sweatshirt was softer and he was better for cuddling.

 

Jeremy shifted so that they were spooning. “Do you want to tell us what's wrong?”

 

Christine suppressed an irritable sigh. “I said, I just had a bad day.”

 

She felt them share a look over her head, which only made her more annoyed. She was sitting right here! They didn't need to act like she wasn't!

 

“You want to vent about it? We'll listen,” Michael offered.

 

She blew out a short huff. “Well, I was running late this morning and I only had half an hour to get ready, and then I had a chem test first period that I forgot to study for, and then the school lunch was shitty, and then they cancelled play rehearsal for I don't even know  _ what _ reason, and then -” She cut herself off. “It's just been a long day.”

 

“Yeah, that doesn't sound like fun,” Jeremy agreed.

 

“Were you gonna say something else? Did something else happen? I can go fight someone if you want.” Michael added.

 

A smile flickered on her face. “No, you don't need to fight someone. It's just - nothing. It's nothing.”

 

“Well, now I want to know what it is,” Michael replied. 

 

“But you don't have to tell us if you don't feel comfortable doing so,” Jeremy rushed to add. “Just tell us to stop and we'll stop, it's just that you did the ’it's nothing’ thing and that usually means that it's something, maybe even an important something, so -” 

 

“Fine,” Christine interrupted. “I'll tell you.” She took a deep breath to calm down and prepare herself for what she was about to say. “I was going to say that I was annoyed that everyone seemed to be putting in that little extra effort to remind me that they all think I'm a girl.” She carefully didn't look up to see their reactions. “It usually doesn't bother me, but today, I don't know. It was just so much more aggravating than usual.” She felt Jeremy take a breath as if to say something, and rushed on to beat him to it. “And I know that you guys want to know why I didn't come out to you before, and I don't really have a good explanation. I just thought that I didn't need to, like, it's not like I changed my pronouns or presentation or anything really, I just realized that I'm not a girl.” She inhaled slowly. “So… yeah. That's the ‘maybe important something.’”

 

There was a moment of silence before Jeremy asked, “So, um, sorry if this is really rude, but what are you coming out as?”

 

“Oh. Right. I didn't say that, did I.” Christine let it a little nervous chuckle. “I'm a demigirl.” And then she realized, “And that's actually the first time I've said that out loud.”

 

“Well,” The vibrations of Michael's voice startled her a little bit. “I am honored to be one of the first people you came out to.”

 

“Yeah,” Jeremy added. “We know how hard it can be, especially when it's your gender.”

 

“And hey -” Michael's face broke into a smile. “- welcome to the nonbinary club! No worries, membership is free.”

 

That seemed to break the seriousness that had come over them, Jeremy smiling at his boyfriend and Christine giggling at his joke. 

 

“Thanks, guys,” She said, her smile softer. “This really means a lot to me.”

 

“Hey, you know what means a lot to me?” Jeremy asked.

 

“What?” She answered, fairly sure of what the answer would be.

 

“You!” As if they had planned it, both of her partners hugged her a bit tighter and planted kisses on her face; Michael on her forehead and Jeremy on the crown of her head. 

  
Christine smiled contentedly and snuggled in closer to them. She could happily stay here forever, comfortably encircled by her partners’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tungles: aroacethetic-shitpost


End file.
